


You Empower Me

by Dita_Mai_24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Powerful!Thalia, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_Mai_24/pseuds/Dita_Mai_24
Summary: An eternity of possibilities, endless chances to say and tell and confess, to love and laugh and cry together... its all coming to a halt now. Someone put a barrier there. An end. A date. Today.Right now?
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	You Empower Me

Thalia coughs and tries to stay conscious. Her head and back hurt and there seems to be a tight pressure around her lungs.  
She’s lying on the floor of a forest, the snow is terribly cold underneath her.  
The hunters were attacked by some minor minor god that Artemis apparently offended a few 100 years ago.  
Someone comes shuffling over and then Reynas beautiful but pale face is looming over Thalia, the end of her long braid falling from her shoulder and grazing Thalia’s chest.  
“Can you hear me, Thalia?” Reynas voice is heavily laced with... fear?  
Thalia nods and chokes out a “Yeah.”  
Reynas face relaxes. She leans down and shoves her arm underneath Thalia’s back helping her sit up.  
“What about you?” Thalia asks. Their faces are really close and suddenly Thalia doesn’t feel so cold at all anymore.  
Reynas jaw is clenched when she just nods curtly. “It takes more to-“  
But she interrupts herself by coughing violently.  
Thalia’s blood runs cold. She pushes Reynas arm off herself and rips open the girls jacket. There’s an uneven circle of glaring red blood. It’s spreading quickly.  
Reynas shoulders slump down and she falls backwards until she’s the one laying on the floor and Thalia is leaning over her.  
“No.” Thalia says but her own voice sounds far away. A terrible coldness wraps around her heart. “No, no, no, no, no.”  
Reyna coughs again. There’s a thin layer of blood painting her trembling lips a dark shade of pink.  
Thalia reaches down and cups Reynas face in her hands. She feels like she can’t breath, everything around them disappears and Thalia suddenly thinks back to a few weeks ago.

She had walked into one of their tents and found Reyna picking twigs out of her long hair with a frustrated expression.  
Thalia laughed and walked over to her. “You need help with that?”  
Reyna looked up at her for only a second. “This hair is going to kill me. I should just chop it off.”  
“No!” Thalia didn’t plan on blurting it out like that. She felt her cheeks heat up.  
Reyna raised a nicely shaped eyebrow. “No?”  
Thalia cleared her throat and stood behind Reyna. She hesitated a moment before reaching around her and pulling the shiny hair towards her, so that it fell along Reynas back again. She brushed the tips of her fingers ever so lightly through the dark strands. “It looks good like this. The long hair. It suits you.”  
Reyna didn’t say anything. Thalia felt sick and way more nervous than she should have.  
When she pulled a longer twig out of Reynas hair, the demigod winced so shortly, someone else wouldn’t have noticed. But Thalia did. She noticed everything about Reyna. “Sorry.”  
It was only a whisper but Thalia heard Reynas “It’s okay.”  
When she was done Thalia went around Reyna and stood in front of her. “Good as new.” She said, grinning.  
Reyna smiled and rolled her eyes almost fondly. “Thanks.”  
Thalia didn’t know where she got the courage from, but she reached forward and put a few strands oh hair that were falling in Reynas eyes behind her ears. When she pulled back her fingers brushed Reynas jaw and it felt like electricity dancing across their skin. Or maybe it really was electricity, Thalia suspected.  
Reynas jaw relaxed and her lips parted slightly. Thalia’s gaze was glued to them.  
There was a thump from right outside the tent when a huntress put down a heavy bag with hunting utensils.  
Reyna and Thalia stumbled apart.

The wind around the two hunters picks up and the sky is quickly turning a deep shade of grey. But Thalia doesn’t care for any of it. She tries to bring Reyna into somewhat of a sitting position, supporting Reynas head and back with her hands.  
Reyna lifts one hand weakly and lets it fall against Thalia’s chest. She seems to try to say something. But it’s drowned out by booming thunder.  
Thalia feels the storm as much around her as inside of her.  
Reynas dark eyes meet her blue ones. She whispers something again. “Thalia.”  
There are a hundred emotions in her eyes. A thousand unspoken things between them. Years and years of stolen glances and lingering touches.  
Thalia nods. Hot tears stream down her cheeks. She leans down. And Reyna lifts her chin with all her fading strength.  
Their lips meet and it’s like a puzzle piece finally clicking into place. This feels right. Nothing has ever felt so right.  
Thalia’s heart swells and breaks at the same time.  
Reynas lips are cold. Too cold. Thalia tastes her blood.  
She pulls away and looks down at the woman she loves. An eternity of possibilities, endless chances to say and tell and confess, to love and laugh and cry together... its all coming to a halt now. Someone put a barrier there. An end. A date. Today.  
Right now?  
Flashes of lighting reflect in Reynas eyes which are slowly losing focus.  
Thalia makes a decision. „Its not going to end like this.”  
She looks up at the sky. “Do you hear me?! After everything all of you have done, all the life’s you've destroyed! I’m not going to let you take her away from me!” Thalia’s throat hurts. That’s how loud she’s screaming up at the clouds.  
Rain starts to drip on her face in thick cold drops. “Not her!”  
She shoves one arm underneath Reynas knees, keeps the other one around her back and stands up, carrying the dying girl in her arms.  
The storm is roaring. It's tearing at their clothes and hair violently. Thunder booms loudly and Thalia feels it in every fiber of her body.  
She keeps her eyes on the sky above. She presses Reyna against her chest tightly.  
The wind picks up even further.  
And Thalia’s feet lift off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first theyna story, I hope it was alright  
> Kudos & comments are appreciated of course.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think <3


End file.
